Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is a printing apparatus provided with an NFC (Near Field Communication) tag which records device-identifying information such as connection information (IP address and MAC address) of the printing apparatus. Also, there is a mobile terminal capable of reading contents of the NFC tag and executing an application used to print images and documents. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-157736 describes a method in which with an image being displayed by launching an application on such a mobile terminal, information is read from the NFC tag by touching the NFC tag of a printing apparatus with the mobile terminal and the image is printed by the printing apparatus by means of a handover using the information.
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-157736, in order to use the NFC tag, it is necessary to write connection information (IP address and MAC address of the printing apparatus) into the NFC tag of the printing apparatus in advance. In so doing, with respect to a portion such as a tag sticker (NFC sticker) which cannot communicate with a controller of the printing apparatus, it is necessary to write necessary information from outside using a writing application or the like. In this case, an input error might occur when a user enters connection information manually, and if connection information containing such an input error has been written into the NFC tag, there is a problem in that printing using the printing apparatus cannot be executed.